It started out small
by Jtyler12
Summary: Carrie has a crush on Gumball and with each passing moment with him it gets stronger. Its getting harder and harder to stay quiet.
1. Chapter 1 Opening

It started out small; just a small spark of affection and back then, Carrie didn't think much of it. But over the past two years that small spark grew with each passing day. She noticed more and more qualities about him that she liked, like his jingle bell voice and adorable whiskers and how he was kind to every person he met. she found herself daydreaming about him every once and awhile.

She began seeking his company more and more often, trying to be his partner on projects and worksheets, trying to get a chance to have a moment with him. But she denied any possibility of having a crush on him."He's just a friend! Plus he'd never think of me that way!" she denied.

the other students notice were quick to notice her crush on him. Some teased her, others confided in her, others offered advice. Like that one time Alan approached her during lunch.

"Hey Carrie…word on the street is you have a crush on Gumball, would you like some advice?" He asked.

"I d-don't have a crush on Gumball!" Carrie said her red cheeks clashing with her pail white skin"And I don't need romantic advice from a balloon!" she added, quickly floating away.

It wasn't until after Gumball and Penny started dating that she admitted her feelings to herself. _"__Perfect timing."_ she thought bitterly as she watched the happy couple walk down the hall, hand in hand.

Whenever she saw them together she would leave the room. She completely avoided Penny, for fear that she might get angry and send her into an alternate dimension...though that would make Gumball single...no, she was pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate her sending his girlfriend to hell.

They dated all throughout seventh and eighth grade, during that time Carrie started dating other people, trying to forget about the blue feline. But it didn't work, in her mind nobody could match up with Gumball. People would always compliment them, talking about how they were made for each other. They even put Penny and Gumball in the year book as the 'cutest couple ever', she made sure to burn her copy of it safely.

Then, In freshman year, a ray of hope made itself known, After Gumball caught Penny cheating on him with Tobias in the locker room. As soon as she heard the news, Carrie went to to find him, knowing he must be devastated. She found him behind the school, crying his eyes out. The sight made Carrie's heart shatter. She floated over and landed next to him.

"Gumball..."she said in what she hoped was a comporting voice. He looked up at her, with bloodshot eyes. She gave him a sad smile, letting Gumball know that she was there for him. And to prove it she swallowed her fear and hugged him.

Gumball immediately responded and hugged her back, crying into her shoulder. Carrie started

"I crushed on her for years and we dated for nearly two, I can't believe she just threw all of it away" Gumball whispered, tears in his eyes.

"I know, and she's a fool to give up someone like you, Gumball."

"Someone like me? well, someone like me must have done something wrong...I must have fucked up...I'm so-" Carrie cut him off.

"No Gumball!" Carrie said a little louder than she intended. Gumball looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "You are the nicest, funniest and all around most amazing person I've met thus far" Carrie ranted. "Don't you dare say there's something wrong with you, because there isn't... I don't know why she cheated but it's her loss Gumball".

Gumball sniffled "T-thanks Carrie, nobody has ever said anything that nice to me before…" he smiled to her.

"Well it's about time someone did" Carrie said still rubbing his back.

After that Carries Relationship with Gumball slowly grew until it could rival Gumball's relationship with Darwin. They would sit together at lunch and the three would pair up together on worksheets. The Watterson's even invited Carries family over for Christmas and New Year's. And now in Junior year, Carries crush on Gumball had only grown bigger. But she was scared to do anything about it.

"What if I ruin our friendship, I don't want to lose a great thing like this" Carrie thought "But on the other hand, if he says yes and it works out between us...I think I'll just keep quiet for now."

* * *

End of chapter one. I love how this story was originally going to be a one shot, but it sort of evolved into a full drawn out story, and I WILL complete this one.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now February sixth of their junior year. everyone was with their friends talking about god knows what. While Gumball, Darwin and Carrie were sitting in the lunch room with their breakfast.

"I hate Monday's" Carrie sighed.

"Whys that?" Asked Darwin, raising an eyebrow.

"Its just so annoying to have to switch between relaxation mode to work mode so fast, plus we have to get up sooo early..." Carrie droned. Gumball shook his head.

"It's Sunday nights that suck. There just a big reminder that you have five days of work ahead of you And your just like 'Man fuck! Still gotta do my homework!' Who ever created Sunday nights should fuck off." Gumball joked.

Carrie and Darwin laughed.

"I just wish that school started later, I read somewhere that during the teenage years our body's want to stay up later and wake up later, so why would they have school at six in the morning why not have us leave the house at eight and let school start at nine!" Carrie ranted Then proceeded to flip her hair that covered the left side of her face. Cause she does that sometimes that's why.

"Exactly. So in closing ...fuck school!" The brothers said in unison.

"I swear it's like you two share a mind... Or you can read minds"Carrie mused.

"Um I have personally seen what's in Gumballs mind... And I never want to see that again..." Darwin whispered/shouted.

"I can hear you Darwin, and what was in there that was so scary?" Gumball said pretending to be annoyed.

"I don't want to talk about it" Darwin mumbled hugging his legs.

"Must have been-" Carrie started but was interrupted by the morning bell signaling them to get to class. They picked up their trays and put them in the trash. They were about to walk out when Carrie noticed Darwin still sitting at the lunch table, with a terrified look on his face.

"Um Darwin?" she said, floating over to him.

"All work and no play make Darwin dull boy..." Darwin said monotonously, rocking back and fourth.

"Daaaaarrrrwin" Gumball said poking his terrified brother in the eye.

"All work and no play make Darwin dull boy...yes Santa, I'll bend over…"

Carrie and Gumball looked at each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They both said in unison. Carrie choose rock, while Gumball choose scissors.

"Hahaha!" Carrie lifted her arms over her head in celebration.

"Fuck..." Gumball sighed as he picked up his brother by his feet and dragged him off to class. Carrie chuckled as she floated beside him.

They arrived at class and took their seats just as the late bell rang and the morning announcements started.

They went through the same routine as every other day. Listen to the word of the week, stand up, say the American pledge, minute of silence, weather and then the morning news. Carrie sighed, they tried to hard to make the morning news 'hip and rad, yo' as their principle put it.

"All after school activities are canceled due to rain." The class groaned.

"And next Saturday is the valentines dance! Be sure to show that special someone a good time!" Most of the girls squealed.

Carrie rolled her eyes "Who cares about some stupid dance?" She thought. Her eyes landed on Gumball and a blush covered Carries cheeks.

"As far as I know nobody has asked Gumball...dances are stupid but if I got a date with Gumball, that would make the whole worth it...at least I wont half to wear a dress or something..." she thought.

"Formal wear required!" well. There goes that plan.

Although….seeing Gumball in a suite was something she admittedly daydreamed about, and seeing him in a suite to take HER to the dance would be nothing short of a dream come true...but if she asked him and he said no then their friendship would be awkward at best, and totally destroyed at worst. Carrie sighed and turned her attention back to the news.

"That's today's news, we're signing off...do I really have to say this?...ugh fine, we're signing off homies. What what!" The TV shut off.

Their teacher, stood up and started the lesson but Carrie wasn't listening, she was daydreaming about her and Gumball dancing, her resting her head on his chest, Gumball pressing his nose into her hair, Penny crying in the background, the fat lesbians dragging Penny into the bathroom. She got lost in her little fantasy world. Gumball was about to give her a goodnight kiss, so close...his lips were less than an inch away, she leaned forward to kiss him when she was yanked right out.

"And The answer is ...Carrie?" Carrie jumped."SEVENTY ONE" she yelled."That's correct, why can't you all be more like Carrie, always paying attention." He turned back to the board.

Carrie sighed in relief. She gazed over at her crush across the classroom. He had changed, he was more grown up, no longer the tiny sixth grade boy he once was, but an almost fully grown man. He had grown taller, now Carries forehead was at the same level as his lips. His voice dropped, Carrie found that his new voice was hotter than the old one. He had grown more muscular, which Carrie noticed on a day to day basis, his new body had away of getting hers…excited.

Gumball turned to her and their eyes met, Carrie quickly looked away from Gumball and down to her notes.

"God, I really have it bad for him..." She thought. "How has my little crush grown this fast?" She wondered.

She had changed to. She gained the ability to change her tail into legs, Her breasts had grown a little now she was a B cup and she had grown a little taller, though still shorter than Gumball, just the way she liked it...she thought about these things a lot….

She didn't just like him for his looks however. He was always kind to everyone, even the people that have hurt him. Even his bullies, Like Penny. After the 'perfect couples' news worthy break up, Penny would treat the three of them like crap. It was usually verbal insults but every once and a while, Penny got Tina to beat up Gumball and Darwin. The teachers had yet to do something about it.

* * *

That night Carrie was sitting on her bed, watching TV. When she heard her phone go off…She picked it up and saw a picture of Darwin was on the screen. She pressed the answer button.

"Hello Darwin, what's up?" She asked."You feeling OK?"

Darwin responded almost instantly."I'm feeling a lot better now, but I wanted to ask you something"

"What's that?"

"When are you gonna ask Gumball to the valentines dance thingy?" He said wanting getting straight to the point.

Carrie froze. A blush appeared on her face.

"What makes you think I want to ask Gumball?" She said trying and failing to sound calm.

"Really? Are you serious?" Darwin deadpanned.

She sighed. No point in denying it. Everyone pretty much knew what her feelings were, everyone excluding the one she actually _wanted_ to know.

"Ugg, fine, I have a crush on Gumball, you aren't jealous are you?"

"What? Oh no, I got over that little crush a long time ago... And you didn't answer my question, Carrie" Darwin chuckled.

"I'm afraid to ask him. I don't want to ruin our friendship..." Carrie said sadly.

"Even if he didn't feel the same, which I'm pretty sure he does, he would still want to be friends with you"

"But what if-" Carrie began.

"But what if nothing, you've had this crush for almost three years now, time to stop hiding and put your self out there, no more 'what ifs', wouldn't you rather know he didn't feel the same than spend the rest of your afterlife wondering?" Darwin finished his rant with a deep breath.

Carrie was about to argue, until she realized that Darwin was right.

"And furthermore I-"

"Your right." Carrie interrupted.

"-think that yo- I am? I mean ...of course I am Carrie!" He said.

"Iv stayed silent for so long, loving from the shadows wishing he was mine...now he's single and I've been doing nothing to act on my feelings, it's time I changed that" she flipped her hair again.

"Now that's what I like to hear...I gotta go, time for dinner. Pizza tonight! Bye!" Said Darwin hanging up the phone.

Carrie plugged her phone back onto the charger as her mind began to wonder, imagining the possibilities.

At 10:30 PM. She climbed into bed, imagining a future with Gumball….the thought put a smile on her face as she fell into dreamland.

* * *

well well well. that's the end of chapter two, Do they do that at your school, Try to hard to make the morning announcements 'cool'? Like goddammit just give us the news and fuck off...


	3. Chapter 3

Gumball was violently woken by the screeching of his alarm clock. He jumped up onto his feet and stood on his bed. Then side flipped across the room, landing in front of his clock. He then ninja smacked it to turn the hell raising device off...or he simply fell out of bed and lazily walked over to it and shut it off... The first one's cooler, so we will go with that one. Gumball's a ninja in the chapter.

Our furry blue ninja looked over at his brother. Darwin never really needed a shower, so Gumball always just let him sleep until the bus came. Gumball began to prepare for his own shower, gathering the clothes he had set out the night before, because that's how ninjas do it.

He looked at his phone and saw the date."February ninth and the dance is this Saturday...I still need to find a date" Gumball started thinking about who he could ask as he walked to the shower. He didn't really like anybody in that way, Voldemort had made his romantic emotions shut down (Voldemort was what they called Penny, Carrie came up with it while he was still getting over her, so that they didn't have to say her real name) and the only girl his age in his life was Carrie...

Gumball turned on the shower and hopped in, he began cleaning himself ninja style. "Maybe Carrie wouldn't mind going as friends...I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a date." which confused Gumball, for a ghost she was definitely beautiful, funny, and nice after you get to know her. Its not like he had a crush on her or anything but...he noticed things.

Gumball rinsed himself off and exited the shower, He dried off like a ninja would and got dressed, brushed his teeth and excited the bathroom.

He mad his way downstairs and saw that, as always, nobody else was awake, not that he had expected them to be but sometimes he would walk downstairs to see his mother trying to get the newest member of the Watterson family to fall asleep.

Gumdrop candy Watterson was born at the end of eighth grade, and at the time, it didn't look like she would be around long. The doctors told them that Gumdrop was very sick and may not survive her chances of living were less than 30% but against all odds she survived, and a few years later she was perfectly healthy.

The two year old shared a lot in common with Gumball and Nicole, she looked like Nicole and was beginning to show a limit just like her mom. Though its not something to mess with, it stood no chance against Nicole when she reached her limit.

Gumdrop was also very mobile. It seemed as if there was no place on earth this child could not get to. The rest of the Wattersons would find her in the oddest places. On the roof, in the fridge, on the ceiling fan at full power. She was a ninja in the making.

Her smarts also rivaled Anias, Gumdrop was already solving puzzles close to the level her big sister was on in a pretty impressive amount of time.

After Gumball made his cereal, he checked the time. Ten minutes before the bus would arrive. He walked up the stairs and woke up his brother.

* * *

Gumball, Darwin and Carrie were all leaving English class and heading to their third period classes.

"I don't think I was suppose to laugh my ass off when Romeo died..." Gumball chuckled

"I don't see how you think its funny..." Darwin said scratching his head.

"Are you kidding? I was so happy when those two idiots died! I'm surprised I didn't start dancing" Carrie laughed walking close beside Gumball. Until she arrived at her class room."OK see you two at lunch, Bye Gumball!" She said as she floated inside.

"So are you going to the dance?" Darwin asked as they made their way down the hall"Anyone you might want to go with?"

"Well, that question came out of nowhere" Gumball said, eyeing his brother.

"Just curious" Darwin responded shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I don't really have anyone that I'm interested in, so I was thinking about asking Carrie if we can go as friends. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a date and with her its always a fun time." Gumball answered as they entered their own class and took their seats. "You?"

"I asked Marron yesterday" Darwin said proudly. "And she said yes"

Gumball smiled at the news.

Marron was a demon But she was far from scary. She may have grey skin, black hair, red eyes and bat wings but the cheeriness in her voice was astounding. Darwin had met her on the bus when Gumball was absent one day, she sat next to him, they started talking and didn't stop until they were at school, and did the same thing on the way home, it had been like that for a few weeks. Gumball would feel a little lonely on the bus but he was fine with it, he was happy for Darwin.

Just then the door closed and their teacher, Mr Fluffinshire , walked in and started the lesson.

* * *

Ninjas are like my favorite thing, i would always dressed up as a ninja for Halloween. Until last year when my mom said "your 15 your to old to be dressing up as a ninja!". And i was like "screw you mom!" And i dressed up as a ninja.

anyhow, there's chapter 3, also i now have an editor, his name is 'nothingbutaspectre' and hes the writer of 'the fall' go check his stuff out, why are you still here? get out!


	4. Chapter 4

After ninety minutes of going on and on about the history of the doorknob, the bell for lunch finally rang. Everyone took off for the lunchroom.

On the way there Gumball spotted Carrie in the crowd of people and made his way over to her. During that extremely entertaining lesson last class, Gumball had decided to ask Carrie to go with him. As friends of course.

"Hiya Gumball!" Carrie said smiling at him. She noticed she semi nervous look on his face and looked at him curiously. "Is there something wrong?" she asked him. Gumball motioned for her to follow him as he entered the library and they made their way behind the reference section.

"So Carrie I wanted to ask you something" said Gumball, turning around to look at her.

"Uh, Sure go ahead" said Carrie "I wanted to ask you something to"

"Oh what were you going to ask?" Gumball questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well...you go first" Carrie said letting her fears get the better of her. Again.

"Well its about the dance, next Friday" Said Gumball.

Carries face brightened instantly, hope filling her heart, which Gumball didn't notice.

"Well… heh….Since neither of us have dates, I figured we could go together as friends, I hate going to these things alone"

After hearing the rest of Gumballs question, Carries smile shrank._"Well, it wont be a DATE date but its better than nothing, he's still offering to take me to the dance"_ Carrie thought trying to look at the bright side of the situation.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do anyways, but I'm not dancing" She said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Awesome! I really didn't want to go alone!." Gumball, in his excitement, pulled her into a bear hug.

Carries cheeks turned a shade of red Hinata's cheeks had never seen. She quickly took advantage of this rare physical contact with her crush and hugged him back, snuggling into his neck.

Gumball couldn't help but notice how perfectly Carrie fit into his arms, he felt Carrie snuggle into his neck and…he enjoyed it...and that scared the shit out of him, he quickly cut the hug off, he could see the hurt look on Carries face but decided to ignore it, to emotionally confused to say anything.

"We uh w-we should head to lunch.." Gumball said trying to hide his beet red cheeks.

"Yea...lets go" Mumbled Carrie, fast walking to the lunch room.

* * *

Our two hero's were standing in the lunch line, neither saying a word.

Gumballs mind was racing, he had enjoyed the feeling of Carrie snuggling him but he didn't understand why...Carrie was his best friend, he shouldn't have enjoyed the hug so much...he eventually convinced himself that he was over thinking it and pushed the thought out of his mind.

At that moment Voldemort entered the lunchroom...

Penny had become a bully ever since her break up with Gumball, she always had her two sluts following her, listening to her every order.

Penny walked to one of the tables close to the center of the room, the group of people at that table instantly stood up and ran away and Penny took their place.

"What a bitch" said Gumball, trying to start a conversation. Carrie just nodded, grabbed her food and walked out of the lunch line, with Gumball soon to follow.

Gumballs body was on autopilot, he was walking to the center of the lunchroom so that he could join his brother and Marron.

Penny looked up and saw her ex walking past their table, she snickered and looked at slut #1, who nodded and stuck-out her foot.

He didn't know what happened. One second Gumball was contemplating the meaning of the life he lives in, next second he felt his foot fall short and himself fall forward. Carrie realized what was going on, dropped her food and attempted to catch the blue cat by wrapping her arms around his stomach, unfortunately Gumball was to heavy and she fell with him.

Gumball looked up and saw his food...tears came to his eyes he looked at the ceiling and yelled "OH THE HUMANITY! AND IT WAS SLOPPY JOSEPH DAY!" He glared at slut #1, who glared back, unafraid of the blue kitten, as long as Penny was around of course.

Some people in the lunch room started laughing, those who stood up to help the two up were glared at by Penny and they sat right back down. Gumball and Carrie stood up and walked to their lunch table and sat across from Darwin and Marron on the far side of the lunchroom.

Darwin cut his sloppy Joe in half and handed it to Gumball. who took it gratefully.

"Thank you Darwin, your a good man...fish...whatever the hell you are" Gumball was about to take a bite when he heard the horrible voice of his sixth grade teacher and now vice principle, Miss Simian. It scared him so much the he dropped his sloppy Joe on the floor.

"God...dammit" Gumball whispered to himself. He looked up to Miss Simian.

"What now?" Carrie moaned. Miss Simian handed them both pink slips.

"See you after school you too." She said smirking.

"Detention!? WHY!?" Gumball whined.

"No falling in my lunch room!" Miss Simian laughed.

"WHAT but Penny tripped me!"Yelled Gumball.

"Nonsense Penny is a model student"

"Model student, my ass" mumbled Carrie.

"What was that young lady?!" Said the monkey, clearly angry.

"Nothing nothing" Carrie said. Miss Simian walked away. The two looked at the pink slips, looked like they'll be late getting home.


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the day, Carrie and Gumball left their seventh period class and reluctantly headed to room 113B. The detention room.

Room 113B used to just be a big storage closet but now it was just a big storage closet with a few tables scattered around and a make shift teachers desk, and those desks wobbled, the door lock was broken and the pencil sharpener would always break the pencils. Always.

When Carrie and Gumball entered the room they saw that it had only one other kid in it as well as a teacher sleeping at the wobbly desk. The cat and ghost both put their stuff down and each sat at one of the desks. They sat in silence for a few minutes past before the other kid in the room turned to Carrie.

"So what did you to do to get in here?" He asked.

"We were tripped in lunch" Carrie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yea I saw that. That was really stupid for Mrs Simian to give you a detention for it." The boy said with sympathy.

"What about you?" Carrie asked.

"I put a condom on the exhaust pipe on that bitch Penny's car." He laughed.

"Nice one" Carrie giggled. "Whats your name?"

"I'm Trevor Jones. You?"

"I'm Carrie"

"And my names Gumball"

"Nice to meet you both" Trevor said.

"So what did Voldemort do to piss you off?" Asked Gumball curiously.

"Voldemort? You mean Penny?" Trevor asked.

"Yea thats just what we call her." Carrie explained.

"Oh Ok then" Trevor nodded in understanding "Well she never did anything to me specifically, but it pisses me off that she can just get away with whatever the she wants. Who gave her the right to treat people like her slaves? And I hate it even more that the teachers NEVER see it." Trevor fumed.

"Its funny, shes the one that cheated, if anything I should be the bully" Gumball chuckled to himself.

"Cheated? On what?" Trevor asked confused.

"Voldemort and Gumball used to date, but she cheated on him and Gumball dumped her, ever since then shes been making our lives a living hell." Carrie said angrily. Trevor nodded in understanding.

"Ah, Well I'm glad you got out of that relationship. I know how that feels." Trevor said sadly.

"To be cheated on?" Gumball assumed. Trevor nodded.

"Yep, it was a few years ago, it was a girl named Dawn, she was cheating on me with my cousin. Who had no idea that I was dating her." Trevor explained.

"Damn, that gotta suck" Carrie said.

"Looks like were in the same boat" Gumball chuckled.

Carrie looked at the teacher, still snoring away at his desk. Trevor noticed where she was looking and laughed.

"Don't worry about him, He never wakes up. Ever." Trevor said smiling.

Trevor, Carrie and Gumball talked all throughout detention. They learned that Trevor worked on the school news paper.

"This school has a news paper?" Gumball said surprised. Trevor nodded.

"Yea but we don't really have enough money to print very many copies, in this school, unless you are a jock or a cheerleader, they don't give two shits about you or your club."

Just then miss simian opened the door to the room and told them to get out.

"You don't have to go home, but you cant stay here" she said.

* * *

Trevor walked through the school with his backpack slung over his shoulder, he walked out the front door and down the road, turned left and up a dirt road where a tall building was standing, this was building was simply known as the Club house, semi hidden by the over grown trees around it.

As Trevor walked up to the door of the Club house, he stared up at the sky, which was blocked out by the trees. Until he arrived at the front porch, he saw two siblings standing around some weird box full of wires and circuits.

"Hey Clemont, hey Bonnie" Trevor greeted. The two didnt look up from their work, the only indication that they knew he was there was a grunt, then they returned to their work

Trevor opened one of the old wooden doors and entered the decaying house. He was greeted with the familiar sight of dead or flickering light bulbs, pealing paint, dust bunnies and piles of books. Trevor began the long walk up to the top floor.

He passed the chess club, inside he could hear people shouting at the two people in the middle of a heated match.

"He called your mom a bitch!"said one kid.

"He uses retard as an insult! Thats pretty offensive!" yelled another

"Kick his ass!"

He passed all the classes on floor one and proceeded up to the next floor. he passed the Book club.

"Dumb-ass! Voldemort was in hufflepuff!"

"No he was in Gryffindor!

On floor six, Trevor passed a large wooden box. The box was pressed up against the wall. The door to it flew open, kicking up dust into Trevor's face, the box was about as big as one of those fortune teller stands. A tall boy stepped out of the box.

"Finally! A mind wishing to know the mystery's of our world!" The boy said happily.

"Actually, Robbie, I'm just heading to the news room." Trevor said apologetically.

Robbie sighed, But quickly regained his enthusiasm."Ah well when you wish to know the meaning of life, you know where to find me!" Robbie said smiling.

Just then there was an explosion from the floor above them and smoke came down the stairs.

"Looks like another failed experiment" mumbled a boy in a lab coat.

"Oh really? I had no idea!" A girl replied, wearing a similar coat, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever lets just clean this mess up and regroup. Again." Another kid sighed.

Trevor continued his walk up the stairs to the fifth floor and into the news room, where he sat down at his desk and started working on tomorrows paper.

* * *

In case your wondering the idea for the club house came from the anime movie "from up on poppy hill". Its an awesome movie and you should do your self a favor and watch it.


End file.
